Floss Your Ed
"Floss Your Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy tries to cash in Ed's loose tooth to the tooth fairy. Plot The Eds' latest money-spinning wheeze is a briny wonderland in the shape of "Ed's Sea Adventure". Hosted by the cash-hungry Eddy as King Triton it co-stars Double D as a most reluctant crustacean and Ed as a friendly barnacle and naturally boys, it can't possibly fail! There's only one problem … there's only one customer, the ever gullible Jonny but fortunately another source of cash is at hand - Ed has a wobbly tooth! But being Ed's tooth of course means this mangy molar is extra strong and it doesn't want to fall out easily - oh no, it wants to put up a fight! Extraction reinforcements are duly called for in the shape of Rolf, Kevin and Sarah but their aid has a price - namely a fat share in the profits despite Eddy's frantic negotiating. But for all their combined efforts Ed's tooth stays firmly put although Eddy has a bit of a surprise - and a new gap! But a tooth is a tooth and a tooth means CASH and so the tooth fairy cometh - or at least she would if it was bedtime! This is a crisis for the Eds as the candy store is about to shut and so they take to the rooftops to try some control tower tactics in the hope of an early landing. Does it work? Of course not - hey Ed, mind the gap! Quotes *'Ed': by Eddy on a stereo, dressed as a very moth-eaten barnacle "Ahoy Landlubbers, I am Barnacle Ed, for a lousy 25 cents jump on my bank and ride a barnacle." ---- *'Ed': by the coconuts Jonny has just paid him with "Can I shave them?" Edd: "Ed you don't shave coconuts - you eat them." Ed: "Like report cards?" ---- *'Edd': being "sucked" Jawbreaker-like by Ed "I've been violated!" Ed: "Yooowwwww my tooth sore." ---- *'Eddy': to separate Ed from his tooth via the medium of a boxing glove "Say whiplash!" Ed: "Hi mom!" ---- *'Jimmy': being rescued from behind a "wanted" poster "There's a bright light Sarah, someone is calling me… Oh, cookies!" ---- *'Rolf': "Kevin? May I resole your shoes?" ---- *'Eddy': "Cheer up, Ed." Trivia *Kevin references the book, Moby Dick when he says "Moby-Dork is mine!" *Both Ed and Eddy's teeth are removed with extreme force, yet neither of them seem to feel any pain or bleed from this. *Edd, Jonny, Plank and Nazz were the only people that did not try to pull Ed's tooth out in this episode. *Apparently, Eddy doesn't realize that 50% is half of something. *Plans the kids used to get out Ed's tooth; **'Eddy': Break Ed's tooth on a fence, Punch Ed's tooth out and get the kids to pull Ed's tooth out. **'Rolf': Use a plunger to pull Ed's tooth out. **'Jimmy & Sarah': Yank Ed's tooth with a rope. **'Kevin & Rolf': Fish Ed's tooth out with a hook. *Nazz did not appear in this episode. *The Eds believe in the Tooth Fairy. *''Running gag'': Everyone, significantly Eddy, trying to get Ed's loose tooth out. *Both Ed and Eddy's teeth got bigger when they came off. Video This clip was provided by DunkinxDonut on youtube. XVki2VBTCu4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Video